herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona (Tales from the Borderlands)
Fiona is one of the two main protagonists from the 2014 episodic Point and Click Game Tales from the Borderlands. Fiona is a con artist that lives in Pandora with her sister Sasha and her non blood related father Felix who adopted them as his own children and raised Fiona along side Sasha into a life of crime. Biography Fiona is a professional con artist she has been scamming money from people ever since childhood. Do to her life experience, help from Sasha and Felix, and her strong social skills Fiona is knowable on how to convince people to fall for her scams without being caught and successfully getting the money she wanted. Some people sees her as a dangerous criminal, but in reality (player-determinant) she is a woman with a heart of gold that cares about her family and friends. Fiona, Sasha, and Felix most recent scam was to create a false Vault Key and sell it for ten million dollars to make an Hyperion executive Hugo P. Vasquez buy it from an arms dealer named August whom they convinced the Vault Key was real so he can make the the deal with Vasquez to get the 10 million dollars, after August got the money they where planing to steal the cash from him and leave town. Unfortunately the deal went wrong after Rhys and Vaughn came to make the deal instead of Vasquez, Rhys has an ECHO eye implant that can see if something is fake or real so Fiona was forced to sneaks in the World of Curiosities building to use a EMP detonator that can disable Rhys' so he can't detect the Vault key was a fake however her she fails and the fake key is discovered soon after a bandit named Bossinova and his gang comes and steals the ten million dollars leaving everyone involved with the deal with nothing. Later she teams up with Sasha, Rhys, and Vaughn to get the ten million dollars back from Bossinova they sneak into his bandit camp but Fiona and Vaughn get separated from Rhys and Sasha. Fiona and Vaughn get involved in a bandit death race so they can get the prize of the ten million dollars, after most of the racers end up being killed during the race Bossinova battle with Zer0 leads him to drop the ten million dollars into the race zone the money ends up being to Finoas surprise caught by Felix during the race and he decides to keep the money for himself,Fiona jumps on the caravan and goes inside to confront him he ends up Felix points a gun at Fiona and then escapes. Felix will try to open up the case that has the ten million dollars in it but he is unaware that their is a bomb inside the case placed by Vaughn. Fiona can tell him to choke on it or warn him about the bomb either way the money will get blown up. After the money gets blown up Fiona, Rhys, and Vaughn end up discover the Gortys Project. It automatically attaches itself and reveals to be a map. List of heroic acts Episode one: Zero Sum *Stopped August from touching the fake vault key *Agreed with Shade to let him come along with her *Talked nice with the bandit *Told Vaughn that she would not let anything happen to him *Saved Vaughn from the bandit. *Warned Felix about the bomb in the case Episode two: Atlas Mugged *Told Sasha to help Rhys *Talked nice with Scooter *Comforted Sasha about Felix betrayal *Didn´t peek inside Sasha´s box *Told Scooter that Rhys and Vaughn were thier friends Episode three: Catch A Ride *Helped Rhys *Agreed Vallory to help her up and attempted to talk nice with her *Thanked Athena for her help against Vallory *Told Gortys she was cute *Listened to Athena´s advice *Stopped Athena from killing Cassius *Throwed Athena´s shield to her in attempt to stop the rockets Episode four. Escape Plan Bravo * Went along with Vallory´s deal * Told the truth about Athena to Janey Springs * Prevented the tour from being vaporized Episode five: The Vault of the Traveler * Told August that he could change side * Refused to work with Vallory * Told Sasha that she loved her. * Told Rhys that they are going into the Vault, as a family * Accepted Rhys and Sasha´s relationship/Told Rhys to stay away from Sasha (so he can tell Fiona that he have feelings for her) * Had a meningful conversation with Rhys in the Vault Similair Heroes * Rita Malone (Flushed Away) Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Good